TamiyaMan2000
by TamiyaMan
Summary: This is a collection of humor ficcies. They'll all be bagging on a different character, just to let you know. But even if it's your favorite character, read. Kaiba's mine, and the first chappie is all about him.


TamiyaMan2000  
  
A/N: Dis 'ere ficcie is all about me! YAY! So. back by popular demand. here's TamiyaMan!  
  
Seto: Yeah right. Popular demand? That's BS.  
  
TamiyaMan: Shut up Seto.  
  
Seto: Just what will you do to me if I don't?  
  
TamiyaMan: Stop or no more Digimon for you!  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I-I promise I'll be good.  
  
TamiyaMan: OK! On wit' ficcie!  
  
This marks the end of the authors note.  
  
TamiyaMan: We've got a great ficcie for you tonight! With special guest.(drumroll) *Does a little dance, chokes on a piece of tuna fish, and dies*  
  
Crowd: Gasp!  
  
Seto: Since when does a crowd say gasp? Doesn't a crowd just gasp?  
  
Crowd: SHUT UP SETO!  
  
Seto: MOMMY! THEY DON'T LIKE ME!!!!!! *runs away crying*  
  
Narrator: Out of the shadows, a shape takes form! It creates: TamiyaMan2000! And the crowd goes wild!  
  
Crowd: WILD!!!!!  
  
Seto: That's wrong, idiots!  
  
TamiyaMan2000: SHUT UP OR I'LL OBLITERATE YOU!!!!  
  
Seto: Who be you?  
  
TamiyaMan2000: Read my name.  
  
Seto: Oh......  
  
Narrator: And now, what the upgraded TamiyaMan looks like. He got's red- blonde hair and a black cloak. He got's a big ol' sword and BIG BOOTS!  
  
TamiyaMan2000: Ooooohhhhhh. I's so spooooooooky.  
  
Crowd: AAHHH! *runs away*  
  
Seto: You know you're an idiot, right?  
  
TamiyaMan2000: (TM2K) That's it! No more Digimon!  
  
Seto: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have it! *grabs my laptop and runs away, laughing maniacally*  
  
TM2K: Hey! Get back here! *gives chase and corners Seto*  
  
Seto: Don't make me do something I might regret! *obviously mentally un- stable, he has my laptop dangling out the window and his eyes twinkle in psychotisyness*  
  
TM2K: Don't even joke about something like that! I need that to write! Please, give it back!  
  
Seto: Give me one good reason!  
  
TM2K: I'll make Tea go out with you.  
  
(No time elapses)  
  
Seto: Okay. *hands back the laptop, drooling*  
  
TM2K: I'll now write the ficcie of your date!  
  
Seto: *squeals like a girl*  
  
Crowd: *jump back in their seats quickly*  
  
TM2K: Now, for Seto's Blind Date! *thinking* Now I'll teach him to stay in line.  
  
Crowd: CHEER!!!!  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seto's Blind Date  
  
Seto Kaiba was on his computer when he got an e-mail from Yugi Moto. It read as follows: Dear Kaiba, I have a surprise for you. I know who you like! Come over to my house. By the way, this is Yugi. ~I suppose I'll comply with his insane request.~ He thought as he changed out of his bunny pajamas, with feet and a hood with ears. (Seto: Hey! I don't have bunny pajamas! I have bear pj's! Crowd: Shut the f*** up Seto!!!!!!!!!!!) He put on his idiot clothes and walked out the door of his ridiculously large mansion. (Seto: Hey! TM2K: *proceeds to bash him with a frying pan* There.) "YUGI!!!!!!!" Seto screamed as he knocked on Yugi's door. "I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!!" "Okay. Come on in." Yugi said. "Now, down to business. I have a date lined up for you. But I can't tell you who it's with. Okay?" "Okay." He said. "But who's it with?" Yugi sweatdropped as he said, "It's a surprise." "I LOVE SURPRISES!" He screeched. "WHERE'RE WE GOING TONIGHT?" "You don't have to scream Kaiba, I can here you fine." Yugi said. "I'M NOT SCREAMING! I ALWAYS TALK LIKE THIS WHEN I'M EXCITED!" He exclaimed. "Well, stop!" Yugi yelled. "Aww." "You're going here tonight." Yugi said, handing Kaiba a ticket. "KFC? KENTUCKY FRIED PORK? THAT'S MY FAVORITE PLACE!" "Kaiba," Yugi said. "First of all, KFC stands for Kentucky Fried Chicken. And second of all, you're reading the wrong side." "Oh." Kaiba said as he flipped the coupon over. "Haus of Pizza? YAY! I LIKE'S DAT PLACE!" "Okay. Just be there at seven-o-clock tonight." Yugi said. As Kaiba waved goodbye he walked to the door and opened it. He walked in and found himself in a dark room with things hanging in it. "ACK! HELP ME!" Yugi sweat-dropped again. "That's the closet Kaiba." "Oh." He said, and walked out, blushing. He got home and changed. "Mokuba," He said. "Which looks better?" He asked. He held up a black tux, but Mokuba said that was over-dressing. Kaiba didn't know what that meant, but he held up the next garment. A red. silky. dress? Mokuba shook his head violently, saying that would look like he was a homosexual. Again, Mokuba was using strange words. He held up the last thing, a pair of blue jeans and a Duel Monsters shirt. Mokuba nodded and said, that was perfect. Mokuba then helped Kaiba change and gave Kaiba the keys to his (his as in Mokuba's) car. "Have a great time!" He hollered to Kaiba. Kaiba drove to Haus of Pizza and walked in. "Seto Kaiba?" A waiter asked. "THAT'S MY NAME, DON'T WEAR IT OUT!" He screeched. "You have someone waiting for you." The waiter said. "I'll take you to her." "Okeski dokeski!" Kaiba said. The waiter took him to the table, where Tea was sitting, blind-folded. Kaiba took off her blind-fold and covered her eyes with his hands. "Hi Kaiba." She said as he sat down. "Do you want to order now?" She asked. "Sure." He said. "WAITER!!!!!!!!" "Kaiba!" Tea whispered harshly. "Please shut up! We're at a fairly fancy restaurant!" "Okay." "You bellowed?" The waiter asked. "Yes. Why, yes I did." Kaiba said. "Well," The waiter began, but was cut off by Kaiba. "GIMME A HAPPY MEAL!" He screamed. "We don't have 'happy meals'." The waiter replied. "WHAT KINDA' PLACE DON'T HAVE A HAPPY MEAL?! I OUGHTA' SUE! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THE KID SIZED FOOD WIT' DA' LIL' TOY?!?!" "I think you mean McDonalds." Tea said. "Oh.sorry sir." Kaiba mumbled. "Yes. So, what do you want?" "Huh?" "To eat." "Oh. We want a pepperoni pizza." "I'll be with you in a minute." The waiter went to get their food. He brought it and they ate. They ate a lot. After that they decided to drive to the movies. They got in the car, Kaiba driving. "So. what movie do you want to go to?" Kaiba inquired. (Seto: What's dat' word? TM2K: Crap. He's alive again. LISTEN YOU SON OF A B****! YOU CAN GO F****** F*** YOURSELF YOU S***** EXCUSE FOR A F****** DUELIST! YOU SACK OF S***! DIE, DIE, DIE! Seto: *cries like a girl and runs away* TM2K: Finally. I think he's gone now. Back to ficcie.) "Well." Tea began. "ELMO IN GROUCHLAND! DID YOU SAY THAT? IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID?" He asked. "No. I didn't say anything." Tea said, surprised at his idiocy. (Suddenly, TM2K was mobbed by billions of Seto groupies and was decapitated. Sorry.)  
  
END. 


End file.
